Crazy And Impetuous
by Colt And Katana
Summary: Beth Greene wants to have an affair with Rick. He's resistant at first but when he comes around she finds she was playing with fire. Will she get burned?


**A/N**: You have my friend Kelly to thank for this for showing me laundry room smut she was writing. She got my gears going with that! It's got really rough sex in it, dominant Rick, so if you're not into that then you should avoid this story. This is just a one-shot. No sequels. Enjoy!

**... **

"_**Let's do something crazy and impetuous."**_

Rick Grimes sipped the coffee Beth Greene had brought him and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the night, catching what little light there was that trickled over from the prison to the guard tower. Her face was so youthful, so full of life, that he could scarcely believe there had ever been a time he'd been just like her.

"I'm too old for crazy and impetuous," he said, and took another drink of the coffee. "Where'd you get this? Doesn't taste like instant."

"I saw a pouch of it on my run to town so I grabbed it. It was still sealed up and everything."

"How'd you brew it?"

Beth shrugged. "I boiled water and then poured it through the filter into the pot, slowly. I made six cups. Too strong?"

He shook his head. "Just right, actually. It's good. Thanks."

"So, about the crazy," she began.

"Beth, honestly, I've got three more hours left before Daryl comes to relieve me. I'm barely awake."

"You told me I wasn't a little girl anymore."

He nodded. "You're not. You're nineteen."

"Then why are you talking to me like I'm a child?"

"I didn't realize I was. I'm sorry."

She shrugged.

"What's this idea you have?" he asked, humoring her. He really just wanted to finish his shift alone, to do what he did best: brood.

"Let's have an affair."

He spit the mouthful of coffee out. Thankfully it went straight over the edge of the tower rather than in Beth's face. She looked both amused and disgusted.

"What?" he choked out, looking at her, genuinely astonished.

"Let's have an affair. Let's fuck in different places around the prison, or out on runs."

"Beth!" he said, stepping back, looking at her like she'd suddenly turned a vivid shade of neon orange.

"What?"

"You know what! You just suggested that we…you and I…"

"Fuck."

"Watch your mouth."

"You ain't my daddy, Rick. I'm not a little girl. I can say fuck. I can say other things, too. Like…cock, and cunt, dick, pussy…"

"Beth…"

His heart had started to pound. She was easing toward him and he was quickly running out of room to back away. He finally ended up against the tower with her young, warm body pressed against his.

"Stop," he said.

She ignored him and ran her hands up his chest.

"I have really good words in mind. Like…throbbing, aching, wet…"

"Beth, please. I'm a man. You can't talk to me like that and…"

"And what? Expect you not to get turned on? I'm counting on it," she said. Her voice had gone low, throaty, husky. Rick swallowed and eased her away but she only pressed closer to him.

"Think about it," she said. "Nobody would have to know and we could both get our needs met. I have needs, Rick. I'm not some innocent virgin. I miss the feel of a cock thrusting deep into my warm, wet pussy."

He huffed out a breath, feeling his blood pool south when her hand came to rub against his dick. He pushed her away.

"You leave. Now. I'm serious!"

He hoped to God he looked and sounded threatening because he was about to make the dumbest mistake of his life by grabbing Beth Greene and shoving her inside the tower and having his way with her. If that was what she truly wanted she was going to get her wish if she didn't leave.

"Okay," she said.

He was both relieved and disappointed.

"Just think about it. Something crazy and impetuous. You and me. Come to my cell if you decide you want to take me up on my offer. My door is always open to you." She turned to go inside and then looked back. "So are my legs."

He was so relieved when she left he slid down the wall of the tower and sat there on the platform, panting, his breath chill in front of him. What on earth had come over Beth? Had she lost her mind? He'd never have thought her capable of speaking such filth, or of having the nerve to touch his dick, and tell him her legs were open to him.

Jesus.

He took his cock out and started pumping, glad he was alone and there was no one to see or hear. He kept picturing Beth naked, her legs spread, and he came pretty quickly. He'd been the only one to touch his dick in almost eighteen months. He was sick of it but there weren't many women he could chose from at the prison to just indulge in sex.

Now Beth was offering. No strings. Just sex. There was no way he was taking her up on it.

…

_**She went about life like she'd**_ never come up to the guard tower and rubbed his dick and threw words like cock and cunt at him.

Rick watched Beth care for Judith, who was growing like a weed and crawling now, and also help keep up with her chores at the prison. She could even look him in the eye and smile so innocently, so sweetly, that he sometimes wondered if he hadn't been dreaming the encounter on the tower. He'd hallucinated before, after all. It wasn't unreasonable to think his fucked up mind was having a new episode.

Just when he'd started to think it had all been in his head, some vivid dream, Beth had looked at him and winked. She gave him a saucy smile that had nothing but pure sin. None of her youthful innocence was in that grin or that wink.

He hadn't hallucinated at all.

She started doing things a few days after the encounter. He was coming into the common room which had only Glenn and Maggie playing a hand of cards. She reached up and tweaked one of her nipples. Neither her sister nor Glenn noticed but Rick sure as hell did. Then she looked away and focused on the game like nothing had happened.

He was passing her on the steps into C-Block another day. She dipped her finger between her legs and rubbed at her clit, while looking him in his face. He was going to open his mouth when she said something to Daryl who was walking up behind him, his head down, focused on wiping oil off his hands.

"Hey, Beth," he said distractedly, and waited for Rick to go up the steps first. He passed her and she only smirked.

When touching herself didn't seem to work she started touching _him_.

He stood in line at the grill one day waiting for his portion of food when she dropped a plastic fork. She bent to retrieve it and pressed her ass right up against his hip. She pulled it away, making sure he got a good feel of it, before standing up and then moving off.

He was examining a tool by the field one day with Carl. As soon as his son's back was turned she ran her hand over his belly, very close to his belt, and then let it drift dangerously close to his groin before she walked away like she hadn't left his body on fire and his dick starting to ache.

After a week of touching and licking lips Rick found himself dragging her toward a supply room in a quiet section of the prison. He shoved her inside and flicked on the light.

"You want me, Beth?" he said, undoing his belt and letting his gun drop to the floor before unfastening his jeans. "You're gonna get me."

…

_**Rick wasn't going to be gentle**_. Why should he? The girl was playing with fire and he was going to show her.

"I ain't some young punk you can tease and then blow off. I'm a man. That's what you're about to feel."

She didn't say anything. She was too breathless with lust to actually speak. This time she was the one strangling on her need.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded.

Beth happily obeyed, yanking her clothes off, kicking off her boots and pulling down her jeans.

"Leave your panties hanging off one foot," he said.

Beth obliged and licked her lips.

"Ain't you gonna take-"

He tilted his head in that way he did when he was about to act.

"Shut up."

She smiled and bit down on her bottom lip. He was going to dominate her and she was okay with that. The only sound she made was an approving moan.

"You said your legs were open to me. I don't see open legs," he told her. His cock was hard, straining to free itself from his unzipped jeans and boxers.

She hoisted herself up on an empty shelf and opened her legs wide.

"Put your feet up and open your knees."

She obeyed him again, without word, without question. He could see her pussy was dripping wet and he had yet to actually touch her. She was, he realized, gonna be a very good fuck.

"You said crazy and impetuous. I'm good at crazy," he said. "You know that. You've been teasing me all week."

Beth nodded, still obeying his order to shut up.

"I'm not here to please you. I'm here to please me."

Again, Beth nodded. Then she reached between her legs and toyed with her clit. Rick rolled his shoulders and tilted his head, watching her, feeling his dick twitch with need. He took the condom he'd put in his back pocket out and rolled it on before approaching her.

He stood between her legs and put the tip of his dick to her entrance. Her body yielded to him. He didn't touch her. He just stood there, pushing himself against her before easing back. She tried to slide onto him but he put a hand to her neck and pushed her back.

"You sit still. You don't move."

"Yes, Mr. Grimes," she said, finally, breathlessly, breaking her silence. Her body ached to have him inside but he wasn't going to give that to her if she kept trying to tease and taunt him. This was about control. This was about him taking it from her after she'd made him lose it enough to push her into this room.

He toyed with the panties that dangled off her left foot. Then he pulled them off and sniffed them. He held them up to her face and she breathed deep of her own scent. The panties were wet with arousal and that made her wetter.

Then, without warning, Rick shoved inside of her. She'd been unprepared and there was a small amount of pain. He stopped once he was in and stared down at her.

"Again," she whispered.

He shook his head and gave her a very slight, cocky grin, and stared at her with lust-darkened eyes.

"Please…" she begged. "_Please_…I'll be good from now on if you'll-"

Rick pulled out. All the way. He placed the head of his dick at her entrance and then slammed home again, making her whimper. He fucked her like that, hard, deliberate thrusts that had her juices dribbling down onto the shelf.

Then, moving with sudden and decisive action, Rick pulled her from the shelf and turned her to face it. The shelf was tall enough that she had to put her right leg up and then hold on, her left foot dangling off the floor. Rick gripped the edge of the shelf and then put his hand between Beth's legs, finding her clit, before he began to slam into her. He used his dick like a battering ram to fuck her as hard as he physically could. He jackhammered her, making her grunt and whimper every time he entered her.

"Oh God!" she cried, alternating between whimpers and those two words, lost in a haze of mindless pleasure and lust as Rick fucked her and rubbed her clit. She came so hard she had to scream. There was no way to hold back. She sounded like she was being murdered but she couldn't have cared less. Her juices gushed out over his dick and splashed down her thighs with every brutal thrust until finally Rick stiffened, pushing as deep inside her as her body would allow, a loud cry also escaping his lips.

…

"_**You're right," Beth said, sitting on **_the floor, fully dressed now, in the small room that reeked of sex and sweat. "You're not a punk to be played with."

He pulled her to her feet. She was sore but she didn't regret it. He kissed her roughly, tonguing her hard and fast until she was left breathless against him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to make her look up at him.

"Don't ever forget that. You still want that affair?"

Beth nodded and rubbed her hands over his chest. "I want it."

"Then you got it."

He released her and she staggered against the wall. Her body already aching to be plundered again. He'd plowed her pussy like he plowed his fields and she needed it again, soon. He closed the door and Beth leaned back and rested her head against the wall with a throaty laugh escaping her kiss-swollen lips.

**...**

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I live for reviews ;)


End file.
